


A Little While

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria talks about going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



She talks about going back to San Juan. The streets of New York are full of ghosts now. The intense colour of those few short days will dye the rest of her life with the sour hue of what might have been, and perhaps in the harsh sunshine of Puerto Rico the memories will fade, a little.

She can't marry Chino now. They can't make her, now that he's in jail. That at least is one nightmare that won't come true and, freed of it, she no longer wants to kill him. No. She will stay here a little longer.


End file.
